inuyasha's betrayal, kagome's revenge
by kagomepotter
Summary: kagome is betrayed by two people she thought she could trust. it's not the fact that inu never loved her but going behind her back. she turns to naraku and backs a deal with him
1. Default Chapter

Kagome climbed out of the bone eater's well and looked around. Inuyasha was usually waiting there to yell at her. "I wonder where Inuyasha is?" she asked to herself. She walked to Kaede's village. She walked into Kaede's hut. Shippo and Kilala were asleep. Inuyasha wasn't in the hut. Kagome looked around and noticed that Sango was missing to.  
  
Miroku was talking to Kaede about the jewel shards. "Naraku has so many of the shards and we have so little. Do you think that we'll find the remaining shards before Naraku does?"  
  
She left before Kaede answered. She walked around the village. She asked several of the villagers if they saw Inuyasha or Sango. One man said, "They went into the forest but that was hours ago." Kagome thanked the man and walked into the forest.  
  
She looked but there was still no sign of Inuyasha or Sango. She neared a hot spring and all of a sudden she hears soft moans and pants. She got to the hot spring and gasped. Sango was on top of Inuyasha, moving above him. Kagome could see a bit mark on Sango's neck where it met her shoulder. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had taken Sango as his mate. She unknowingly started to cry. She turned around and started to run back to the run.  
  
She sensed jewel shards and stopped. In front of her stood Naraku. She glared at him, "What do you want Naraku?"  
  
"Give me the jewel shards that are in your possession Miko."  
  
Kagome was going to tell him no but then she thought about Inuyasha and Sango's betrayal. "Tell you what Naraku, I'll help you."  
  
He looked at her like she was crazing and then asked, "Help me with what Miko?"  
  
"I'll help you find the jewel shards. There's only a few left, you can find much faster with me helping you."  
  
Naraku considered her offer. "Alright, I'll accept your offer, but why?"  
  
She looked at him confused, "Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want to help me?"  
  
"Let's just say I was betrayed by two people I thought I could trust. That's all you need to know."  
  
"Very well Kagome, come with me." He offered her his hand and she took it. They disappeared from the forest. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Here's the first chapter. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. I also know that Sango would never do that with Inuyasha, but it's different. Most stories have Inu break Kagome's heart with Kikyo. I'm saying this Kikyo, who I think should die and go to hell, will not be in this story and if she is it won't be for long. Please review or I won't update. kagomepotter 


	2. chapter two

I realize I never said what the pairing was. Well as you might have guessed its kagome/naraku. Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Sango and Inuyasha walked back to the village and entered Kaede's hut. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent on the air. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said, "I do not know. We didn't realize she was even here. She was probably looking for you Inuyasha. By the way where were you and Lady Sango?"  
  
"I smelled a demon and Sango went with me to find it." He answered a little too quickly.  
  
Miroku caught that and smiled. "I'm sure Lady Sango was very helpful Inuyasha. We should look for Lady Kagome before dark. Who knows what could happen to her on her own."  
  
Miroku got up and grabbed his staff. He walked out of the hut, followed by Inuyasha and the others. They left the village and started to look for Kagome.  
  
They were walking towards the well when Inuyasha stopped suddenly. "Everyone stop, I smell Kagome."  
  
They all stopped and looked around the area. They couldn't find her. Inuyasha sniffed the air to see if she was hurt and smelled Naraku everywhere. Inuyasha growled startlingly everyone.  
  
Sango and Shippo walked up to him. "What do you smell Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
He turned to everyone, "I smell Naraku, he took Kagome. We need to head back to Kaede's. We'll continue to look for tomorrow morning."  
  
Shippo knew it was probably Inuaysha's fault. He started to yell at him. "What'd you do Inuyasha? Kagome probably saw you with Kikyo or something. If anything happens to her, you'll pay." He started to cry over his missing adopted mother.  
  
Sango picked him up and gave Inuyasha a guilty look. "It's alright Shippo. We'll find her, I promise."  
  
Shippo continued to cry and then he caught Sango's scent. She had Inuaysha's scent all over her. He stopped crying and jumped out of Sango's arms.  
  
He turned to Inuyasha with anger in his eyes. "She didn't see you with Kikyo, she saw you with Sango."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Feh, I was not with Sango you little runt."  
  
"Then how do you explain your scent on her. Not mention her scent is all over you too." Sango and Inuyasha didn't say anything. Shippo was getting madder. "I can't believe you two."  
  
He looked at Sango, "She was your best friend. You knew how she felt." Then he looked back at Inuyasha, "You should've known too. You two better pray that she's alright." With that said Shippo stumped towards the village.  
  
Miroku looked at them. "You should be ashamed at what you did to Lady Kagome." He too left and went to the village.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango just stood there, feeling guilty. They went back to the village in silence. When they got back neither Shippo or Miroku would talk to them. Kaede noticed everyone behavior but didn't say anything.  
  
Sango got up and said, "I'm going to go take a bath." Inuyasha followed her shortly after.  
  
Kaede walked up to Miroku. "What has happened?"  
  
Miroku looked at her and said, "Lady Kagome saw Inuyasha and Lady Sango together, or that is at least what Shippo and I believe."  
  
Kaede didn't say anything. She just continued to do what she was doing.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
That's the second chapter. Please review. 


	3. author note

Okay guys it's me. Right now I'm working on the story. I should have it up by sometime tomorrow. So please don't hate. But if the story's not up tomorrow, I give you all permission to flame me and threaten me if it's not. So bye kagoempotter 


	4. chapter three

Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I've been really busy. I had a paper due today and I didn't even start till last night. Thankfully I got it done so now I'm updating. Here's chapter three!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kagome and Naraku appeared in his bedroom. "You may sleep if you're tired. Lunch will be served in two hours. The entire castle is open to you. If you need anything Kagura or Kahoku will get it for you." He turned to leave and then stopped. He turned back to look at Kagome. He reached in to his kimino and pulled at something. "I believe that this belongs to you." He handed it to her and left. Kagome looked at what he handed her. Her eyes widen, he gave her the nearly complete shikon no tama.  
  
Kagome took her eyes off the glowing stone and looked around the room. Naraku only had a futon and nothing else. "Well it's better then sleeping on the ground."  
  
She walked up to the futon and layed down on it. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, dreaming about Inuyasha's death.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were by the hot spring that Kagome saw them at. They sat in silence occasionally looking at each other. Inuyasha was about to say something but Sango spoke first.  
  
"Maybe we should have told Kagome about us Inuyasha. I mean what if she did see us together? She's the closest thing to a sister that I have. She made me forget that my family is gone." Her voice began to break, "I don't think that I....I could stand myself if something.... happened to her Inuyasha." She broke down in to tears. Inuyasha held his mate while she cried.  
  
He spoke soothing words and tried to calm her. "It's okay Sango, we'll find her before Naraku does something to her." (I know he wouldn't be this sweet but he's feeling guilty. Which he should, the bastard) He held her till she fell asleep and carried her back to Kaede's.  
  
He walked in carry Sango. Miroku and Shippo looked up and glared at him as he placed her futon. He looked at them and started to leave. He stopped and looked back at them.  
  
"We didn't mean to hurt her. We thought that if we didn't tell her then she wouldn't get hurt. But I guess we were wrong. I'm sorry that she might have or did us together. I guess Naraku kidnapping her is our felt. We didn't mean to."  
  
Shippo looked at Inuyasha and started to yell at him. "Of course it's your felt that this happened. Kagome could be sitting in Naraku dungeon, bleeding and crying! You should have told her! She trusted both you and you betrayed her!" He stopped so he could catch breath. Then he thought the only thing that came to his mind. "I HOPE KIKYO COMES AND TAKES YOU BOTH TO HELL!!!"  
  
He turned away from Inuyasha and walked up to Kaede to sleep by her. "I suppose I deserve." He looked at Miroku. "Anything you want to add to that monk?"  
  
Miroku thought for a moment and then spoke. "No I think that Shippo spoke for both of us. Now if you excuse me Inuyasha, I have things to do." He got up and left the hut.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Sango and didn't say a thing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Naraku watched as Shippo was telling Inuyasha his mind, through Kanna's mirror. "You can leave down Kanna."  
  
Kanna bowed to Naraku and left. Naraku walked into his bedroom and looked at Kagome's sleeping form. He smiled. He walked over to her big yellow bag and looked through it. He found what few jewel shards that she had.  
  
He walked up to Kagome and put the shards with the nearly completed jewel. He watch has the shards became one with the jewel. He then got an idea.  
  
He would make Kagome a youkai and then they would kill Inuyasha together. All he'd have to do is find the right spell or wait to the jewel was complete.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Here's chapter three, I hope you liked. Remember to review or I might not update. Thank you to e3veryone who reviewed the first two chapters. 


	5. chapter five

Sorry it took so long but here's chapter five of the story.  
  
Kagome had woken up and looked around. She thought she felt someone in the room with her. She shrugged when she didn't see anyone. She got up off the futon and walked to her pack. She needed to change clothes. She opened the pack and saw the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was almost complete. It only needed at least five or six more shards. They could easily get Kouga's and Kahoku's shards, but the other two or three might be more difficult for them. But only because of Inubaka. She got out a pair of tight jeans and a tack top that showed her tubby.  
  
She walked out of the room and looked up and down the halls. She needed to talk to Naraku about what they were going to do about the idiot and company. She saw Kahoku walking down the hallway she just walked past. She walked up to him and asked, "Where's Naraku?"  
  
Kahoku looked at her and said in a toneless voice, "Follow me, I'll show you where Master Naraku is."  
  
They started to walk down the halls. They walked outside and Kahoku stopped. He turned to Kagome and said, "Master Naraku is outside in the garden." He bowed and left Kagome alone.  
  
Kagome went outside and saw Naraku sitting on the porch by the door. She walked up to him and sat down. She looked at him and was about to ask him something when, "You do realize that Inuyasha and his companions are looking for you. They're probably on their why here."  
  
Kagome looked at the ground and said, "I don't care, let them come. If Inuyasha and Sango get in my why then I'll kill them. Simple as that."  
  
Naraku smiled at her comment. She was becoming very evil in her own rights. He'd have to thank Inuyasha for doing what ever he need to back her angry. "It will take them two weeks to get here. Of course since Inuyasha is the leader it could take them much longer. Either way it gives us plenty of time for me to train you and getting the rest of the shards."  
  
"True, when do we start?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Soon but first lets pay them a visit. I believe that the Kitsune has missed you. And I would like to see the face of the demon hunter's face when you kill her brother in front of her." He said with a smile.  
  
Kagome also smiled at Naraku's plans. "That's a good idea. I've missed Shippo and Miroku. Let's go."  
  
Kagome got up and looked at Naraku and he got up as well. He called for Kahoku. Naraku grabbed a hold of Kagome and Kahoku and they disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were sitting by a tree talking. Miroku and Shippo were playing some kind of game that Kagome had taught them. The wind started to blow harder then it had. Inuyasha smelled two familiar scents and jumped up from where he was sitting. Out of the shadows three people stepped out. Inuyasha started to growl when he saw Naraku.  
  
Naraku smiled and said, "How nice to see you again Inuyasha. Shouldn't you say hello t your former shard detector."  
  
"Feh, why should I. she's a traitor." Inuyasha growled at Naraku again.  
  
Kagome walked closer to the group but was stopped by Inuyasha. "What do you think that you're doing?"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "I'm going t see MY pup and friend. You didn't think that I came to see you and your slut did you."  
  
That comment earned a growl from Inuyasha. "What did you call my mate?"  
  
Kagome pushed past him and said, "What did it sound like I called her?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to attack her but Kahoku stopped him. Kagome continued to walk up to Shippo and Miroku. Shippo looked at her and then smiled. He jumped in to her arms. "I thought that Naraku had hurt you. I'm glad he didn't and that you're back."  
  
Kagome sat down next to Miroku and petted Shippo's head. "I can't come Shippo or at least not to the group. It would be too painful for me. Naraku said that he would train me and I still have to find the rest of the shards. And Naraku knows where most of the rest are. Do you understand Shippo." She looked at him with tearful eyes.  
  
Shippo thought about she said and then smiled at her. "Of course I understand, I want to come with you."  
  
"I don't know Shippo, it would be dangerous staying with Naraku." She asked her adopted pup.  
  
"If you can handle it then so can I." Shippo looked at Miroku and frowned. "But what about Miroku? Can he come to? I'm sure that Naraku could removed the wind tunnel for him."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku, then to Shippo and then finally at Naraku. "What do you think Naraku?"  
  
Naraku looked at the three and nodded his head. "They may stay at my palace. And I will remove the wind tunnel from the monk if he promises not to kill me minions." He looked at Miroku.  
  
"I promise that I won't kill any of your demons as long as they do not try to kill me." He said calmly.  
  
"Very well then," Naraku looked at Kagome and then continued, "Kagome are you forgetting why we came here?"  
  
"Of course not." Kagome and the two others walked up to Naraku and Kahoku. Naraku handed her katana. Kagome took the sword and walked behind Kahoku. Sango's eyes widen with realization. "No you can't Kagome. Please you can't. he's my only family." Sango said with pleading and tearful eyes.  
  
Kagome looked at her and gave her an evil smile, "Sorry Sango, Kahoku is already dead I'm just giving his soul peace." Her smiled grew when she saw Sango's tears and then stabbed Kahoku in the back. He fell over dead and Kagome bent down and took the shard that was in his back.  
  
She looked up and smiled even more when she saw the look of hurt and anger in her former friends eyes. Sango was hurt that Kagome would do this to her. Kahoku was her only family member left. Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill her and Naraku for causing his mate such pain.  
  
"We have to be going now. See you bakas later." Kagome turned to Naraku and then all for of then disappeared. Leaving Sango crying on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't know what he could say to make her feel better. All he could do was let her cry.  
  
Well there's chapter five, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now I'm putting a poll up for you reviews. Who should I kill Sango or Inuyasha. Forestwolf has already voted for dog- boy. Please vote for who should die and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had a rather strong case of writers block, which sadly started after I updated my last story. I'm starting to get new ideas for future chapters. I also have a new idea for a story. It will be crossover with Harry Potter and the Black dagger Brotherhood. If you haven't read the book series by J.R. Ward I suggest you read them, they're very good books. Tell me what you think about my new story idea and any thoughts on my other stories. I'll update very soon. Thanks to everyone who was patient enough with me.


End file.
